The Start Of The Pharaoh's Adventures
by SaiyanPrincess315
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS MILD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL CONTENT AND MAYBE LEMON SCENES IF PEOPLE WANT ME TO DO THEM XD Please read my profile details so you understand the story :) But if you don't want to read the facts about me then you can skip it for the story! (Also, in this story, Yugi already knows about Atem living inside his puzzle before his duel with Bakura)


**Chapter 1: Family reunion**

 **ATEM'S POV:**  
I looked at Yugi and wondered why he was so happy, a couple of hours ago grandpa asked Yugi to help him in the game shop, he usually gets frustrated,  
but today he helped without complaining and never took that grin off his face. When the shop closed, his grandpa told him he was going out to the shop to buy more food and flowers. Yugi told him to stay back, and said that he would go instead. When I saw him pay for it all, he gave extra money and was acting even more polite than usual. I don't know what's going on, but I'm about to find out now...  
Right now Yugi was looking out of the window impatiently, his arms were crossed, and he was tapping his foot.  
"Yugi?" I said, he jumped a bit, then looked at me. "Wow, you startled me spirit!" He smiled, then said "What is it?" I looked out of the window, then looked at him, "Why have you been acting...funny lately? I heard you in the mind link saying 'I can't wait' and you are being extra nice, why?"  
I asked, he chuckled, then replied "Sorry spirit, I must've forgot to tell you, my twin sister is coming over to visit!" 'Twin...sister?' I asked in my mind. "My older brother is coming as well, he's a very moody person, but we're all used to it!" I was shocked. I didn't know Yugi had siblings! "Yugi, how come I haven't heard about them before?" He chuckled again and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry...I'll show you a picture of all of my family so you know who they are" 'THERE'S MORE?!' I asked myself.

I watched as Yugi went towards his drawer and picked up his phone which was placed on top of it. I saw him looking at the screen then seeing a big grin on his face. "Here they are" 'WHAT!' It was the biggest family I ever saw. I saw two boys at the end, one tall one and one a bit shorter, they looked exactly the same, their hair was black and spiky, they were wearing some kind of armour and...a tail?! The taller one was a tiny bit different, his hair was a bit more spiky and he was more muscular. The taller one's body was side ways and his face was looking towards my direction, I saw no expression on his face, his piercing eyes glaring at me making me cringe a bit. His arms were crossed, the shorter one was smiling, he put his hands on his hips (well, his knuckles were on his hips if you know what I mean XD) and his eyes were showing happiness. There was a girl in the middle, she looked like the youngest one, her hair was tied in pigtails, and her hair colour was chesnut brown. She had her hands behind her back and a cute smile on her face. There was another girl behind her, much more taller. Her hair was blonde, and she had her hands on the younger girls shoulders. She had a kind of half smile on her face. On the other was Yugi, his left arm was wrapped around a boy's shoulder, the boy was a bit taller than him, and he had brown hair just like the younger girl. It looked as if he was floating on his pillow. I think he was holding a teddy as well, but I couldn't tell because the tall girl's arm was sort of blocking it. Next to Yugi was another tall girl, her hair was white as snow and she was wearing a dress that hugged her waist, and it was covered with flowers. She hooked both of her arms around someone else's arm at the end...I knew it was a girl, because she was wearing flats,  
but all I could see were her clothes because half of the picture was wripped off and I think they must of torn her face off. She was wearing black flats and the same armour as the other boys I saw but smaller. She also had a tail, and I could see orange hair flowing from the back of her armour. But most of it was covered with the red cape she was wearing.

Yugi started telling me the names of them. The two boys were called Vegeta and Tarble, Vegeta was the taller one and Tarble was the shorter one. The youngest girl was called Kristy and the taller girl behind her was the oldest, Daphne. He said that she's missing though, as she dissappeared in a fight? With these monsters called the Witches? Maybe it was a card game...then he said that the boy next to him was called King, and that he dissappeared to, 'One big family and already I come to know that two of them are missing...' I thought, I felt sorry for Yugi. Then he said that the girl next to Yugi was Elizabeth, a really nice and beautiful girl, he told me. Apparently she has a power no one else has and it's very special. Then he told me about the girl at the end...she has, a pet dragon? (oh yeah, I forgot to mention that toothless the dragon is gonna be in this story,heh, sorry xD) he the dragon's name is toothless, and he was the last night fury. "Yugi, why is the page torn?" I asked. "Oh, when toothless saw the picture he took it in his mouth so he could put it down and see it all to himself, then Bloom, my sister who I was talking about before, told him to give it back, they had a fight...and yeah, her face got torn off, we said we could take another picture, but Vegeta and Bloom said no, they don't really like it, Bloom learns from Vegeta so they're both the same..." He laughed. Bloom? That name...I'm sure I've heard of it before...he then said that Bloom used to live in the game shop until Vegeta took her back to their original home so he could raise her to be a saiyan warrior? Yugi said that saiyan's are very powerful beings but everyone thinks that they all died, but Vegeta keeps saying that he is infact a saiyan but he can't be bothered to show it when they ask him. Yugi also told me about Bloom's powers...he said that she was stronger than 100 or even more men combined, with one flick of her fingers she could kill a whole army of people just like that! "When people hear me say that, they think she's a monster, but they haven't even met the true Bloom, when Vegeta wasn't around, she took care of all of us, barely ate, she didn't have any rest until she found out Vegeta was coming back, but when it comes to Kristy...if a boy tries to hug her or shake hands with her, she gets in between of them and always shout's 'NOT HAPPENING' then me and Elizabeth always end up stopping her" He started to cry of laughter when he told me of Bloom's clumsiness. I started to laugh too. I can't wait to meet her...

 **NORMAL POV:**

"Yugi, come down this instant!"

"Shut up, brother! Don't rush him"

"You always have to act soft around him, don't you?"

"Bloom, Vegeta, stop! You'll embarrass me!"

"STAY OUTTA THIS KRISTY!" (btw they both said it at the same time)

*growling sounds*

"Yeah, you're right Toothless."

"Sister, how do you understand him?"

"It's easy liz, you just...honestly, I don't even know myself"

"Dumb fuck"

"You wanna go? Cos I'll slap you so hard all your close friends will feel the pain, oh wait, you don't have any friends!"

*Elizabeth blocks Kristy's ears*

"Bloom, I highly suggest you shut up before I remove your kidneys and throw you all the way back to Planet Vegeta"

"IT GOT DESTROYED YOU BLOODY MAN WHORE!"

"I'LL SEND YOU TO A WORLD FULL OF PAIN THEN FLAME BRAIN!"

"WORLD OF PAIN WOULD BE TRAINING WITH YOU!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS, BUT I'D RATHER GO TO A CAFE AND SHOP WITH BULMA THAN SPEND TIME WITH YOU!

"OH HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS GO TO THE MOVIES?! I'LL JOIN AND MAKE SURE YOU DON'T SCREW THIS UP LIKE YOU DID WITH YOUR LIFE!"

"HOW DID I COPE WITH YOUR BICKERING ALL THESE YEARS? AND YOU'RE PART OF THE ROYAL FAMILY BLOOM, I WONDER WHY MY LIFE IS SCREWED..."

"OH I'M SORRY WHERE ARE MY MANNERS?! HEY VEGETA, HOW'S THAT GAPING HOLE IN YOUR CHEST?!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP! IF MUM WAS HERE SHE...Never mind..."

Everyone: "Mum..." Then, there was silence...

 **YUGI'S POV:**

"Spirit! They're here!"

I can't believe it! I thought it was just gonna be Bloom and Vegeta, but it's all of them! Apart from Tarble. I missed hearing Vegeta and Bloom fight...

I ran downstairs with Atem by my side. I saw Kristy in between of Bloom and vegeta, her arms on their stomach, trying to push them away from eachother Bloom and Vegeta were growling a bit, their foreheads touching eachothers and their fists were clenched, I cringed a bit as I saw Kristy about to be squashed. Poor Kristy! But Elizabeth sighed and tapped their shoulders, they turned to look at her and she pointed at me, smiling. They looked at me,  
Vegeta just scoffed and turned around with his arms crossed, while Bloom smiled brightly and ran up to me.

"BROTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" She said and jumped at me, I fell and laughed as she hugged me tightly, but I didn't care. We were all finally together again! Toothless came up to me and started licking my face and smiling, I laughed and then hugged him. I noticed Bloom was wearing a hoodie and shades, in a weather like this? Wow!  
"Bloom, it's Summer! How can you manage to stand this heat wearing that?!" She just chuckled. "Bro, Helloooo, girl with fire powers here!" She said as she made fire appear in her hands. "I'll take the shades of then if you want" She took her shades off and put her hood down. Bringing out her orange hair. I know why people say all of us couldn't be related. But it's actually because some of us don't take our looks from our parents, only Tarble,  
Vegeta and Bloom did. But for some reason the rest of us take our looks from other relatives, my hair and my eyes are the same as my grandpa's, Elizabeth looks like our cousin Margaret, they both have white hair but Margaret has more mature features than Elizabeth. King looks like our Uncle Spencer, and Kristy has her looks from King. Bloom was actually born with black hair, but when the war finally ended before Kristy was born,  
apparently her hair changed to orange.

 **ATEM'S POV:**

Hold on.

That's Bloom?!

"Vegeta, I know if you come to visit it's not for a reunion, so why are you here?" Yugi replied, his face turned serious.

"Umm, Yugi-

Bloom was about to say something, until she was cut off by Joey who opened the door and ran towards her. He's Yugi's best friend.

"BLOOM! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! HOW YA DOIN OLD PAL?" He shouted and hugged her.

"JOEY! I'm great thanks! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Then, Tristan and Tea came running in.

"BLOOOOOOOM!" They both shouted at the same time, jumping on top of Joey making all of them fall.

"EY GET OFFA ME TRISTAN! AND YOU TOO TEA URE BLIMMIN' HEAVY!" He screamed shoving them, Tristan got up and Bloom was just laughing.  
"Shut up Joey, you're the fat one here, squashing poor Bloom on the ground, she just got here and this is how you treat her?"

Bloom stood up and gave Joey and Tea a hand. She pulled them up and told Tristan that she was fine.

Tea hugged Bloom and stuck to her like glue, while she started talking to Tristan and Joey "Trust me, I've been through worse, and wow Tea!  
you've grown a bit and you still haven't lost your beauty!" She said winking, "You're too sweet! There's alot we need to catch up on though, like how you haven't-

"SILENCE!" Vegeta said, making everyone tremble apart from Bloom, he looked at her and she put her hand up at him, he sighed and nodded. I asked Yugi what they were doing and he said that she was asking for 5 minutes to catch up with them, while Yugi and Vegeta go upstairs to talk about something.

"Hey Yugi, who's that next to you?" Bloom asked pointing to...me? "Umm...h-how can y-you see me?" I asked, really?! That's the first words you say to her!? But why? Why am I so anxious around her? And why does my heart start beating fast when I see her?

"It's of no concern whether we can see you or not, boy" Vegeta replied for Bloom in his same, angry tone. "He is a spirit living inside my puzzle, and he looks like me because, well let's just say he's like my alter ego, when I duel someone he guides me with what to do, and thanks to him I'm improving alot!" Yugi said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Yuge, tell dat spirit guy I said hey, I forgot you told all of dis to me last time when I thought you were talkin' to yourself!"

I took over and talked to all of them for a bit, I even shook hands with Bloom, her skin was warm and soft, something I wish I could touch everyday...  
Wait! NO! I can't be thinking of them kind of things!

I also muddled up my words while talking to her, I also noticed Vegeta smirking at me the entire time I started saying something to her, it was as if he could see right through me...

Yugi took over after that small chat I had with them.

"Bloom, upstairs. Yugi's room. 5 minutes. And I mean it this time!" Vegeta said glaring at her, she nervously laughed while scratching the back of her head, and nodded.

(Also in this story, I noticed wherever Yugi goes Atem has to always go with him, but not in this one! hehe)

I stayed downstairs and Yugi understood I wanted to talk to them all more. "Hi, it's nice to meet you! My name is Elizabeth, what's yours?" She said as she shook my hand, wow! I forgot to tell them, I haven't even told Yugi yet!

"Well, Yugi calls me spirit because I don't think I've ever told him my name before, but you can call me Yami" I replied, then Kristy walked up to me and smiled, "Hey Yami! I'm Kristy! Yugi's favourite!" She exclaimed. Then Bloom frowned and walked up to her. "Ey! That isn't true, I'm Yugi's favourite! You are Uncle Spencer's favourite and I'm fine with that!"

"I'm everyone's favourite big sis! You're everyone's least favourite since you always destroy everything and we have to end up paying for your damage!"

"OH I'M SORRY! HOW ABOUT NEXT TIME I FIGHT TO PROTECT EVERYONE, THE EVIL GUYS CAN JUST THROW BLASTS AT ME WHICH I DODGE AND THEN IT WILL HIT THE LAND WITHOUT MAKING A HOLE IN IT! YA THINK THAT WILL HAPPEN, HUH?!"

"WELL THEY NEED TO KNOW SIS!"

"So, so what you just bloody expect me to have like a small chat with them and be like 'yo when we fight don't destroy anything because my family will have to pay for the damage' w-what i-is that what you want me to do Kristy? WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"N-no! But you need to fight somewhere! Anywhere that isn't near our home town!"

"AND WHERE WOULD THAT BE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"EXACTLY KRISTY, LEAVE THIS TO THE PRO'S!

"Wow, I really need an adult to look after me from now on..."

"But I am an adu-"

"No, no you are not."

Me, Tea, Tristan and Joey started laughing, until I heard a different voice...

"This conversation just turned from weird to even more weird! And boss, I'm hungryyyy!"

"Who is that?" I asked, I didn't see anyone around me with that voice.

"I think I heard it near Bloom" Tea replied, pointing towards her.

"Huh? Oh, that was my digimon partner Agumon! And Liz, can you make a sandwich for him please? I won't have-

"BLOOM, 5 MINUTES ARE GONE, UPSTAIRS. NOW!"

Bloom sighed and rolled her eyes, while everyone else cringed at the sound of his deep, cold voice.

"Don't worry sister, leave Agumon with me, I'll take care of him until you come back" Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

Bloom put a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks Liz, if he does anything stupid, just call me and I'll come down to help"

She then took out something, I raised an eyebrow in confusion, she looked at me and realised what I was thinking.

"This is called a digivice, you keep your digimon partner in here, but only people who are apart of D.A.T.S have these" She pointed it infront of me so I could see it, when I looked at the screen I saw a strange looking creature with a big, yellow head, his eyes were small and green, and he also had small nostrils. He was looking at me with a big grin on his face, showing his pointy small teeth.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about this little guy! If you didn't join D.A.T.S he would've been sent back to the...what's it called again? Digital world?"  
Bloom nodded in reply.

"Hey! I'm Agumon!"

"Umm...Hello, nice to meet you" I replied.

"BLOOM! DON'T MAKE ME ACT LIKE A RESPONSIBLE BROTHER!"

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING!"

"Bloom, I made it!" Elizabeth said coming out of the kitchen, "I still remember where everything is!" She said laughing a bit.

Bloom smiled at her, she took a step back and held the digivice infront of her, I was infront of the digivice and saw Agumon bursting with excitement.

"Agumon, Realise!"

Agumon appeared infront of me, then ran towards Elizabeth and grabbed his food, then, when Bloom turned around, I saw...A TAIL?! She has one too?

"ummmm...I don't mean to be rude, but why do you and Vegeta have a tail?" Bloom chuckled at me, it was one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard...wait,  
snap out of it!

"It's alright, Yugi had a tail once, all of us did, but Elizabeth, Yugi and Kristy cut theirs off, but I gotta go upstairs now, see ya!"

She waved at me then ran upstairs, I waved back and carried on talking to my friends.

 **BLOOM'S POV:**

Yami...I feel like I've heard that name before, but I don't know where...wow Bloom! Snap out of it!  
I opened the door to Yugi's room, Yugi had his head bowed down, and he was...crying? Vegeta looked pissed off, he was looking at Yugi with a natural face but his eyes showed anger and disappointment.

"Yugi, are you ok?" I asked him, I was about to place a hand on his shoulder but he roughly slapped it away, I quickly took a step back shocked at Yugi's actions...

"Bloom, leave him be, you should be thankful I took you back with me and not let you live with this fool" He replied, oh Kami, what's going on?!

"You monsters need to leave, NOW!" Yugi shouted as he looked up, he looked at me with disgust, then pointed at the door, he turned to look at Vegeta,  
and shouted at him to leave, I don't understand, what happened?

 **And that's the end of chapter one!**

 **Thanks to everyone who read this all! Soz if there are any typo's...when I was halfway through I got attacked by a monster called writer's block! I lost all my life points xD but then I challenged him to a duel again defeated him with my favourite monster: Author's note! (okay I couldn't come up with a proper name don't be like 'bruh that name is crap' or some shit like that ok lol)**

 **Anyways tyssssm for reading part one of my crazy story, I PROMISE it will get better in the next couple of chapters! Goku's coming soon! ;)**


End file.
